five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
NaNaNa Najahkoop
Introduction NaNaNa Najahkoop (ナナナ・ナジャークープ, NaNaNa Najākūpu) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "U" - The Underbelly. After being revived for the Coalition he was assigned to the Magnolia Unit, where he meet his end once again after a fierce battle with Laxus Dreyar. Personality NaNaNa has little issue with criticizing his fellow comrades, including those of the Sternritter. By his own admission, he has no understanding of art. He has shown to be arrogant, thinking himself unstoppable with his powers, as well as showing a cruel side as well, as he took pleasure seeing his enemies unable to move, even proclaiming paralyzing his enemies could be worse than his comrades are capable of. NaNaNa is a very wary and cautious individual; always preferring hiding from his enemies, due to the nature of his powers. He also terrible at insults, as shown when regarding Bickslow as "Mr Knight" and Evergreen as "Four-Eyed Big Tits". He has shown irritation when someone calls him out on being a coward, due to being mocked by some of the other Sternritters joking around on how he was the best Sternritter at running away. Even though NaNaNa does not mind the fact his Schrift is not meant for direct combat, as he prefers fighting at safe distance to suit his powers, although he still gets angry when someone calls him a coward showing to be a bit hypocritical. He has a low opinions of people who don't think of things through, as shown in his younger days as a mercenary, while other such as his former superior Aarav, preferred on simply kill and rush forward in a suicidal assault. As such NaNaNa has as strong sense of self-preservation, always preferring to think of strategies to avoid possible death. History(Bleach Manga) Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, NaNaNa and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. Encountering 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, who has just received word of casualties in his division, NaNaNa asks him if anyone died, but Rōjūrō refuses to answer. In a brief exchange of words, both declare the other will soon be dead. Later, when Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto confronts Yhwach, NaNaNa, Äs Nödt, and Bazz-B attempt to ambush him from above. Stating it was naive of Yamamoto to face Yhwach alone, NaNaNa and the others attack, only to be engulfed by Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka. Surviving this attack, NaNaNa is later present when Yhwach appoints Uryū Ishida to be his successor, which surprises him. During the next attack on the Seireitei, NaNaNa notices the defeat of Mask De Masculine and goes in search of the Shinigami who defeated him. He finds Lieutenant Renji Abarai holed up on a building, apparently asleep. Suspecting a trap, NaNaNa simply observes the lieutenant and is surprised that he genuinely slept until morning. After Renji leaves, NaNaNa criticizes him for sleeping in the midst of the enemy camp and notes that he has never observed an opponent for so long, before stating that the "red monkey" will soon be finished. Later, NaNaNa, PePe Waccabrada, and Robert Accutrone confront Ichigo Kurosaki alongside five other Sternritter and prepare to battle him. After Ichigo gets away from Meninas McAllon, NaNaNa leaps into the air and smashes his hands into the ground, forcing Ichigo to dodge. After Renji arrives, Ichigo departs to confront Yhwach, prompting NaNaNa and Bazz-B to attempt to follow him. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of several more Shinigami. Soon afterward, NaNaNa rushes toward the Shinigami alongside the other Sternritter, who have activated their Quincy: Vollständig. 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki soon defeats him, and afterwards, NaNaNa has his powers stolen by Yhwach's Auswählen. Soon afterward, NaNaNa, Bazz-B, Liltotto Lamperd, and Giselle Gewelle confront the Shinigami attempting to bring down the Soul King Palace, with NaNaNa incapacitating Sōsuke Aizen. When Shunsui Kyōraku notes they will have to fight, NaNaNa attempts to paralyze the rest of them, only to be interrupted when Bazz-B shoots him through the chest with Burner Finger 1. Cursing Bazz-B, NaNaNa collapses and dies of his injuries. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Magnolia Arc Relationships Acts Of Chaos Yhwach Sternritter Bazz-B NaNaNa holds Bazz-B in contempt, for always insulting him in the past and also killing him in his previous life, so much that when Freed new Dark Écriture: Moonlight '''form gave Freed a mo-hawk, NaNaNa reacted with irritation, as it reminded him of Bazz-B. '''Coalition Alliance Thunder God Tribe Laxus Dreyar Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sternritters, NaNaNa is among the strongest fighter within the Wandenreich. While not normally a close-range fighter, due to his Schrift not being fit for close combat, NaNaNa is capable of holding his own in a fight. And with his The Underbelly, NaNaNa is a master strategist, observing his enemies and use his Schrift and in the process parallelizing multiple Alliance soldiers, including Evergreen and Bickslow two members of one of Fairy Tail's strongest teams, the Thunder God Tribe. He was later able to hold his own Freed Justine, the leader of the Thunder God Tribe, for a while, impressing the young mage in the process and later defeated Freed after releasing his Quincy Vollstandig. Even later fight on even terms with one of Fairy Tails S-Class Wizard Laxus Dreyar, who is also a captain within the Alliance's 3rd Division, who even acknowledge the Quincy's strength, and even admitted the Mavis Vermilion the First Master of Fairy Tail, who is well know for being a master strategist and a Co-Commander of the Alliance's Intelligence Division, would have difficulty defeating NaNaNa. So in the end, the wizard was to force to sacrifice his left arm in the process to land the deceive blow, before finally being killed by Laxus. The Underbelly (無防備 (ザ・アンダーベリー), Za Andāberī; Japanese for "Defenseless"): NaNaNa can analyze the energy source of a target over a certain period of time, allowing him to determine an opponent's spiritual power distribution. After doing so, he imprints his epithet letter onto his target and uses it to form a grid pattern, which he dubs his "Morphine Pattern" (モーフィーン・パターン, Mōfīn Patān). The grid allows him to pinpoint the holes in a target's energy source and attack them, increasing their size until the target's energy depletes. This allows him to paralyze and knock them out. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: NaNaNa, has shown to be very skilled with this technique, as he was able to move towards Freed quickly, forcing him to keep on his guard during their fight. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but it has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): NaNaNa was able to increase his Blut Vene to the height, of being able to take a hit from Evergreen's Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun '''and Bickslow's '''Baryon Formation '''and only emerged with a few scratches. '''Master Strategist: Due to the nature of his Schrift, NaNaNa has shown to be a master of analyzing the situations and executing cleaver tactics to surprise his enemies. Such as concealing himself and analyzing his enemies from out of the sight, before paralyzing them with his The Underbelly '''or when he was being pursued by Evergreen and Bickslow, while he was avoiding their attacks, he was also analyzing them in the process. Even in his youth, he had proven to be very efficient when observing situations, already thinking of of plans ahead in order to catch his enemies off guard, in his days as in a guerrilla unit, even Yhwach was impressed with his analytical mind. '''Immense Durability: Despite his skinny appearance and with his Blut Vene, NaNaNa has proven to be a very durable individual, much to the surprise of his enemies. As he was able to take Bickslow's Baryon Formation '''and only emerged with a few bruises. Then during his battle with Freed, he was able to take damage from Freed's '''Dark Écriture: Pain '''and did not cry out in pain, and again stand after taking a barrage of punches and kicks from Freed in his new '''Dark Écriture: Moonlight '''form, despite it getting past NaNaNa '''Blut Vene, impressing the mage. Enhanced Agility: NaNaNa has shown to be very skilled with reflexes and a degree of acrobatic prowess, as shown when he was dodging beam attacks from Bickslow "baby dolls" by doing multiple back-flips. Expert-Melee Specialist: NaNaNa is able to use his Reishi Chakram in close-range fighting, as shown he was able to hold his own against Freed Justine, who is an expert swordsman. Great Spiritual Power: As a member of the Sternritter, NaNaNa's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Spirit Weapon Reishi Chakram: As a Quincy, NaNaNa can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon is a pair of Chakram, which he uses for both long ranged and close range combat. He can even have them act like boomerangs, and have them attack and return to his enemies, surprising them in the process. Quincy Vollstandig Augel (Eyes of God) Upon activation, NaNaNa's Quincy: Vollständig grants him a pair of looped, ring-shaped wings composed of Reishi. * Flight: Using his wings, he can fly at high speeds. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: '''After going into this form, NaNaNa power increases, as according to Freed, his powers had increased tremendous. * '''The Underbelly (Enhanced): When NaNaNa uses his Vollständig his The Underbelly become further enhanced. In this form, instead of just only analyzing his opponents, but he can even analyze their techniques and nullify them completely. As shown, when he created a giant Morphine Pattern, he used it around Freed's Dark Écriture field, which before only forbade NaNaNa, from using his Schrift from infighting his The Underbelly on Freed, but able was to bypass it, due to the rules did not forbade from targeting one's magic. In this form, the time he needs to fully analyze my opponents is cut down drastically, as he was able to paralyze Freed instantly. He is able to proven quick analyze attacks, while he is fighting too, as he was able to nullify and destroy Laxus Dreyar attacks with ease. However * Licht Regen '(光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), rihito rēgen; German for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): NaNaNa is able to summon multiple Helig Bogen all around him, he is able to unleash a devastating volley of innumerable arrows upon a single target. * '''Complete Reishi Dominance: '''In this form, NaNaNa's absorption of Reishi has exponentially increased. NaNaNa is able to absorb Reishi within his right hand to launch a powerful attack. ** '''Sternenlicht '(German for "Starlight"): '''By gathering Reishi within his right hand, NaNaNa is able to fire a beam of light. The beam comes at quick speed, even Laxus Dreyar, who posses incredible reflexes, was only able to barely avoid it, and the S-Class wizard noted that if he had been hit, it would have torn right through him. Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Sternitter Category:Wandenreich Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Deceased Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel Category:Keen Intellect